


Fuck His Alpha Real Good

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AOB, Alpha!Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, omega topping alpha, omega!tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama's in heat, so Madara's in for a treat ;)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Fuck His Alpha Real Good

**Author's Note:**

> idk i think it's Boring for the alpha to be assumed to be the top -shrug-

“ _Alpha_.”

The word was a hushed, heady thing, whispered into his ear. Madara was nothing but heavy breaths, shaking limbs, sweat-slick skin and a heartbeat that raced in his own ears. His world was the cool night air around him that kissed his skin cold, the sheets that barely clung to the mattress beneath them, the hand that gripped his hip and the one that held his wrists above his head.

Aborted words tried to reach past his lips. He gasped, the obscene slapping of skin on skin getting louder as Tobirama neared his end, Madara’s face falling forward onto the pillow that smelled of them - everything smelled like them. Like sweat and sex and heat and _them_. 

When Tobirama came inside of him, Madara could not feel it. His arse was not sensitive enough to feel the seed that spilled into him but he whimpered still, spilling his own onto the sheets without a single caress or stroke of the fingers that had rushed him open naught a half hour before.

A half hour before, and Tobirama had already taken him twice. Madara groaned, stretching as best he could while still being held down by his lover, knowing this would not be the last time either - and looking forward to every single minute of his mate’s heat, save for the sore muscles he’d be feeling come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
